


You're so pretty, we're so pretty

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Damtidam, Games, I just couldn't help myself, Kissing, M/M, Mind Palace, Post HLV, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's POV, Teasing, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to know if Moriarty is indeed alive. He has to take a little trip into his mind palace, and things do not go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so pretty, we're so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Dudeee, I'm going to fill this fandom with Sheriarty. I just couldn't help myself after I rewatched HLV yesterday.
> 
> The title is from The Charlatans song. (It is awesome song, you should listen it :>>)
> 
> As always sorry about the typos and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and I don't bite... not hard anyways <3

 

I closed my eyes and sweet darkness surrounded me. It felt save, like a home. I knew I wasn’t a “good” person really, so it was only natural for me to emprise darkness as my own. But the thing with darkness is that it has layers, like onions have layers. You peel off layer after layer till there is nothing left, but pure evil, the final layer. And it was time for me to go see mine, my darkest layer, _James Moriarty_. Everybody has pressure points and Moriarty was one of mine. I felt strange similarity to the man, and that is why I have to keep him locked away in the save room back in my mind, where he can never escape. Because if he did escape from there, I fear he would devour me. I’d lose myself, and become like him, the darkness would swallow me. He would poison my every cell, just one touch and I would die, just one word and I would melt.

Usually I never visit him, only for if I need anything from him, times like when Mary had shot me, I needed his advice. Me asking advice. I would never admit it out loud. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t need any advices. The man was like cancer, once he gets hold of you, he never really lets you go. Now even when he was dead _, if he even was_. I couldn’t deny that he had saved my life. Well technically it was my mind palace, but without he’s impact I wouldn’t have handled the pain. Without the memory of him, I would have died.

I needed to know if there was even slightest possibility that he was indeed alive. Only way to make sure was to go down and see him. Trace back every memory of him, every detail, every movement he made on the rooftop, every smile he gave, every word he said. Everything he had ever done.

I traced my hand along the wooden rail, with every step I took I seemed to slip even deeper into my mind, more darkness. I felt like I wasn’t in control any more, it was absurd, for gods sake I was in my own mind palace, shouldn’t I be in control? Why wasn’t I? I started to regret my decision, but I had to do this. I could do this. I needed to do this.

 As absurd it was, I felt good at the same time. The thrill of blood bumping in your veins. As much I would like to deny it, I missed _him_. I feared him, the things he’d do to me, the things he’d make me do. But I missed the game, the feeling of not being bored. He had that affect, it simply was because we were indeed made for each other. I needed _him_ , I needed his marvelous brain, his intellect. Everybody seemed so dull and stupid compared to him.  I was Pat Garrett and he was my Billy the kid.

I had padded the room for safety, I had put a straitjacket on him, cuffed him to the wall, put him on a leash. All this for to keep him under control. Well, you can never be too careful. I just couldn’t let him roam inside my presious mind now could I?. He might to all sorts of dirty things if he was free. I tugged him away like the mental patient he was, but also to remind myself of his insanity.

I stopped to take a deep breath before I opened the door. The room was round and dirty, _he_ was dirty, all messy and drooling. He snapped when he saw me, from anger delightment or confusion, I didn’t know.

“LET ME GO YOU FUCKING TWAT!” Jim spat and roared, traces of saliva flew from his mouth when shook rapidly his head from side to side.

Okay, he was angry all right.

“No” I said firmly, trying not to show the hesitation I was feeling.

_I want to feel the warmth, the touch of your smooth hands._

“Fuck you Sherlock Holmes, let. me. go. now.” Jim’s voice was sinister and also hints of begging dripped from his words.

_I’m tired of being sweet, I want to be wicked._

I closed my eyes and I let the memories fill me completely. Steady breathing, hands in my pockets, nipping the unwinding string inside my pocket. When I opened my eyes again, Jim Moriarty stood looking exactly the same when we were on the rooftop. Black knee length jacket, white collar blouse, black tie with white circles, underneath deep blue suit, hair combed neatly in the back and jackets collar turned up like mine was.

He’s face was now clean, shoes were shining. He was still in chains though. But I did gave him a bit more room to move.

_For one sweet lullaby, talk me to hell._

“Is that better?” I asked, forcing my voice to be cold and emotional.

“Much better darling.” Jim said sounding actually glad.

“But it would be much nicer without the leash.” Jim smirked and waved his hands, the handcuffs made a clatter noise when he moved his hands.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Honey, we are inside your head, we can do _anything_. I promise I behave.” Jim sounded almost flirting.

“I came down here for a reason, and _that_ is not it.”

Jim stretch out his arms.

“How about a snuggle darling?” Jim was smiling his most sinister smile.

“Cut it out, don’t try to distract me.”

“Fine, you nimnit fun sucker.” Jim snorted. “I could show you such good times, dearest.”

Jim crossed his hands. “Well, speak out or did cat get your tongue?”

_Sweet bliss, take all my pain away, you criminal._

“Tell me, are you really dead?”

“Tisk tisk, darling detective. Do you really think I’m going to answer to that?” Jim laughed his deep utterly teasing laugh.

“As you pointed out, we are inside my head, I can make you say anything I fancy.”

“Well it doesn’t work like that exactly. I’m part of you, your memories of me. So I _know_ what you are really thinking.”

It isn’t so easy to separate your body from your mind. Or to keep one part of your brain quiet. For someone like myself it should have been as easy as stealing a lollipop from a child, but I turns out it isn’t. Fuck it, I knew it would come to this, but it was worth a shot.

“All right, since you like playing games so much, let’s play. Name your rules.”

“You let your animalistic side loose, so I can do want I _desire._ And you try to keep it under control, to make the necessary deductions so you can be sure if I am indeed alive or dead.”

“Fair enough, game on my nemesis.”

I closed my eyes again. Open again. Now Jim was completely free, no chains, none what so ever. As the moment Jim was released he glomped him. He jumped into my lap like puppy dog after having waited the all day for its master to come home. Legs squeezed around my waits. Fingers buried into my curly hair. I had to cross my hands beneath his bottom, otherwise we would have fallen to the floor. I supported his weight fully.

The chocolate brown eyes with hint of green looked into mine so deeply, that they might have drilled a hole into my soul. He licked the dip of my nose. It felt wet and tingling. He pressed his rosy white lips into mine. It was like sweet little kiss, like the ones you give to the one you fancy in primary school. A quick, sweet peek really. It meant I was still in control, otherwise he would have sucked my lips into his burning hot mouth.

He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. His stubble stung my cheek when he moved his head. It felt utterly real.

“You had a gun in your hand, but did you take the safety off?”

“Hush now darling, let go, feel, melt with me.”

I inhaled and took his scent into me. I had missed the way he smelled, his musk. It was like mix of burned wood, the smell of fresh lemons and tobacco ash. I held him closer and tighter. He licked his lips, making them moist and wet before he pressed his lips again against mine. His lips moved slowly and softy, which every movement he opened his mouth wider, tongue slightly grazed mine. It was almost loving and tender.

_You're so pretty, I'm so pretty, let's be pretty and witty together love._

He pulled back and breathed hotly against my face, never opening his eyes.

“If you are alive, why would you let me demolish your criminal network?”

“Maybe I got bored of it, maybe I wanted you all to myself, no distractions, you and me, together, always.”

“Like sweet talking is going to help you.”

“Ah, so you like it more dirty then. All right, I’ll give you dirty.”

“Sherlock, I’m going to fuck your brains out, and you are going to love it.” Jim’s eyes spread wide open. “I’m going to make you so hard, you don’t even know what it feels like. It’s going to feel so good Sherlock.”

Stay in control, don’t let the words affect you. Shook it off. Don’t tremble. Steady. Jim sunk his teeth into my neck, just above the collarbone, where the skin is most sensitive and he sucked.

“Ah” It just came out, I didn’t mean to. Fuck.

“Now that is the sound daddy likes to hear, more give me more!”

He traced his tongue over my Adam’s apple, hands took a more firm grip of my hair. I gulped. I felt paralyzed.

“You could have easily knocked yourself out, and merely seem dead.”

“For the love of god Sherlock, shut your mouth. _FEEL ME_ ”

“A package of fake blood, pop it in the right moment.”

“That’s it, Sherlock! You are going down.”

Jim meant it literally. He jumped off me, he took a grip my shoulders and started leaning in with all of his weight, forcing me to go down. He collapsed onto me violently. He certainly wasn’t playing nice anymore. He was serious.

“You think you can defeat me? Think again love. This is my playground you are on.” Jim chuckled.

He ripped my blouse open, exposing my upper body. He ran his cold fingers in my chest. It made me feel goose bumps down in my neck. He nails scratched over my nipple, it hurt a bit, but in a good way. Jim just smiled like a lunatic. Other hand moved down to open my zipper. Finally he twisted my nipple. I tried to bite down to keep myself quiet, but it didn’t work.

“A…ah..aaah.”

“Aren’t you a kinky boy Sherlock, you love it.”

With both hands Jim stripped my trousers down. I was only half erected. I still had some control over myself. Jim took a grip of my manhood, running the foreskin over the bellend.  I felt blood rushing fast to it. Fuckfuckfuck. This was bad. I was forced to close my eyes.

“Ahhh.. Stop it… Don’t stop it. Stop. Don’t. Ah.”

Jim tilted his head, my moans were like music to his ears. He smirked and laughed.

“Oh Sherlock, you nimnit. You were never going to win this game. Sex is one of humans basic needs. You can’t overwrite that. It’s like if you are hungry enough you have to eat or you are going to pass out. Sex goes for sex dearest.”

I knew he was right, but I thought I could control it. I had to try.

“Or did you make some sort of deal with Magnussen to keep me of your track?”

“Just give up, Sherlock.”

Jim leaned his head down, I felt something wet touching my glans. Oh, god. It was his tongue. Bloody hell. He traced his tongue around the glans, like it was a lollipop. He collected saliva into his mouth, before he swallowed me whole. His mouth felt hot, like it was on fire. I recon it was passion which did it. He moved his mouth up and down. It felt so sexy when he traced his tongue along with his movements.

My cheeks were hot, my whole body hanged on the edge of bursting. The tension was certainly bulting its way up.  I couldn’t believe myself anymore, or what I was about the say. It was the nip to the glans which did the final trick.

“Please… Jim, more I need more… I give up, ahhh, fuck, you win.”

I could feel him smiling. He started to move faster, I just breathed rapidly. It was coming, I was most certainly coming. My hand moved down to Jim’s head. I traced my fingers in his hair, before taking a grip of them and making him more faster and deeper. I squeezed my eyes shut and my face must have looked like a was in pain or something. My back curled like a cat, pleasure took the whole body in control. And I just let it go.

“I’m going to… I’m.. ah, fuck!!!!”

Gog, it was a sweet bliss. My eyes went all blurry and my head was spinning. Jim was a good dirty little boy and he swallowed it all up. He lifted his head, licked his lips and wiped the drool and semen away from the corners of his mouth.

Then I started to hear distant sound of someone snapping fingers.

“Sherlock…” Someone seemed to whisper.

In that moment Jim was back in chains and in straitjacket, looking all dirty like always.

“I’m going to sit over the final clue forever, and you are never going to get it out of me. Not as long as you have certain sexual desires towards me. But you are most welcome to try again anytime, bye now love.”

Then I felt the slap on my face.

“Sherlock! Wake up!” It was John’s voice.

I shook my head and rubbed my face.

“Yeah yeah, I’m awake.”

“Good, because we have to go. We have to be prepared just in case if Moriarty is really back.”

“Of course.”

I felt like blushing. I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing I wear loose trousers, otherwise John might have some questions.

“Just give me a minute.”

Pah, I could beat his game. I just needed to prepare myself more. Till next time… Jim.


End file.
